GO GO GO GO!
by TK 96
Summary: zach finially gets the girl. with a little help from his friends ; ALLSTAR WEEKEND ZACK MICHAEL CAMERON!


this is a story my friend veronica asked me to write for hr. this is the first time i have written anything like this but enjoy and leave a comment telling me what you think :)

* * *

"Are you ready for this" he whispered. his hot breath caressing her ear.

"isnt it obvy" her arm snaked sround his neck as she pulled him closer. filling the space between them with a kiss. their mouths moved in unison as their bodies began to move twords the bed. he pulled away and looked at his messy bed.

"sorry i diddnt have time to clean up" he pushed a couple of shirts of his bed.

"dont worry im just as bad" she placed a hand on his cheek and sat down on his bed. he moved to stand between her legs. he pulled her hair out of its clip and ran his fingers through the short strands of black. he placed his pointer finger under her chin and pulled her face up.

"i love you" he whispered into a kiss

"i love you too zach, forever and always" she replied.

his arms reached down and slowly pulled up her shirt. he raised his eyebrows and his heeks flushed at the sight

"no bra?" he asked

"eh im adventureous what can i say" she smiled up to him.

she layed onto her back and let his hands roam over her. his fingers carefully caressing her soft skin. he brought his lips to her chest and kissed her softly. a low moan escaped her lips.

his hands roamed until he came to the top of her jeans. he looked into her eyes

"can i?" he asked, almost embarrassed

"of course" she smiled and pressed a sweaty hand to his cheek

he unzipped her pants and she helped him snale them off of her.

he couldnt help but laugh when he say her 'Diggit' panties.

"what, trysta got them for me." she shrugged

"welli do love how they look on you, but those arnt even for sale yet i guess ill have to have a talk with michael later."

"shhhh dont worry, its just you and me right now" she slowly pulled off the panties.

she gasped as first his fingers, then his lips roamed over her center. she called out his name as he brought her to her high. she caught her breath and pushed him onto his back and strattled his hips.

"my turn" she whispered into his ear

her hands moved to his stomach she lifted his Diggit shirt. she gazed at his toned stomach and planted a soft kiss below his belly button. she pushed it up further and pressed her lips to his stomach once again.

"shirt off" she mumbled, and he did as he was told. her hands soon roamed to his zipper.

"ronica, i-i" his eyes took in her expression. Pure lust.

''its fine im ready" she unzipped his pants and pulled them to his knees she gazed at his hardening member through his boxers.

"somones excited" she pressed her palm onto his member feeling him harden against her hand.

"only for you" he whispered

she reached her hand into the front of his boxers and pulled out his seven inch member and grasped it firmly with both hands. she moved her hands to a soft rythum. his hips thrusting up to meet the rythum of her hands.

her mouth soon found its way to his member. she took him as fullly as she could into her mouth. low husky moans escape his mouth repetdily.

"im gonna cum..." he cried

she abruptly pulled her mouth away and watched as his face relaxed a little.

she crawled up his bidy placing a hard kiss to his lips. he rolled them over and placed his member at her opening.

"wait do you have a condom?" he asked

"ya in my purse, trysta gave me some she said something about cherrys and fire and ice"

he opend her purse and pulled out a box of trojins. inside he found one condom a 'lube and go' and a note in the box that said 'go get em boi! GO GO GO GO!'

"damm you michael" he crumpled the note and tossed it away. he put on th econdom and crawled back on top of her

"ready?" he asked

"yes, but go slow it hurrts the first time" she braced herdelf for the pain

he pushed in to her and heard her gasp out in pain. he looked down at her face and kissed a tear away. she layed there for a moment and nodded

"you can go now"

he slowly pulled back and pushed back in. her pain now turned into pure enjoyment. he thrusted faster to meet her calls for more.

they made love in a rythrumn only they knew. theair own love song. they reached their high together calling out each others names. he colsppsed beside her pulling her into his arms.

"i love you veronica Godinez, more that anything in this world" he whispered and kissed her neck

"i love you too babe." she soon felt him drift to sleep. and sleep soon found her but not before she heard 4 fammiliar voices from the hall yell.

"Finially!"


End file.
